my promise
by Park hana
Summary: youngwoon,merasa pernah bertemu dengan jungsoo. tapi stelah bertemu keadaan menjadi lain.. 'ohh another fict kangteuk. judul sm isi ga nyambung.. yg suka baca aja ya..heheh


My promise

Warning :: yaoi,typo,dll. Judul dan cerita ga nyambung!

genre ::romance/angst

Seorang dokter tampan dengan cekatan memeriksa seorang pasien gawat darurat. Bulir keringat nya terlihat jelas. Tapi tidak ada wajah kelelahan yang ada hanya wajah kepedulian. Menjadi dokter adalah cita-citanya—menyembuhkan orang yang sakit dan memberikan cahaya kehidupan.

Namja muda itu menggantung baju dokternya di belakang pintu. Sesekali ia memijat tengkuk lehernya yang terasa pegal.

Ceklek

"youngwoon-ssi,ada pasien untuk mu"panggil suster itu. namja bernama youngwoon itu bergegas mengambil baju dokternya dan mengikuti suster itu.

"di ICU"tanya nya sambil berlari kecil. Suster itu menatap sang dokter dan mengangguk

Kim young woon pov

Aku dengan cepat menangani pasien gawat darurat. Aku tidak perduli baju putih ku ini berlumuran darah. Yang terpenting nyawa namja yang ada di depan ku ini selamat.

Namja ini berlumuran darah—darah segar keluar dari kepalanya. Baju yang di kenakan tidak lagi putih. Perlahan ku bersihkan darah yang menutupi wajahnya—di bantu dengan perawat dan satu dokter lagi—akhirnya kami berhasil menutup luka namja itu.

Deg ! aku terkesiap ketika melihat wajah namja di depan ku ini. Cantik!meski dia itu namja—tapi bukan itu alasannya. Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengan nya,entah itu dimana. Ada perasaan rindu dan hangat..

Aishhh..apa-apaan kau kim youngwoon dia itu pasien mu

"youngwoon-ssi,ada masalah dengan pasien ini"tanya yesung-ssi dokter yang ikut memabntu ku mengurusi pasien ini. Aku segera menggeleng

"tidak.. dia bisa di pindah di kamar rawat biasa"perintah ku. aku meninggalkan pasien itu di ruang ICU.

0o0o0ooooooooooo0o0o0o00

Namja itu benar-benar membuat ku galau. Ehmm aku seperti dejavu,tapi tidak mungkin. Aku berjalan menuju kamar rawat pasien yang ku ketahui namanya adalah park jungsoo. Sudah seminggu ia di rawat di rumah sakit dan selama itu pula aku memantau keadaan nya. Tubuhnya sebenarnya sudah cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit,tapi yesung menahan nya akrena ada yang mengganjal. Aku bukanlah dokter ahli organ dalam seperti yesung-ssi,tapi setidaknya aku tahu jika ada yang aneh. Dan aku tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan dnegan melewatkan diagnosa kan?

"pagi,dokter"sapa jungsoo ramah,wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat kemarin-kemarin

"pagi"balas ku tak kalah ramah"apa lebih baik?"

Jungsoo diam sejenak"sebenarnya agak sakit di bagian sini"jungsoo memegang bagian dada nya"sebenarnya aku kenapa ya dok?"

"nanti,dokter yesung akan memeberikan hasil nya"

Ada sedikit kahawatir di raut wajah cantiknya itu. melihat seperti itu aku ingin sekali mengenggam tangannya dan menenangkannya. Ahh..ada apa dengan mu youngwoon"semua pasti baik-baik saja"kataku menenangkannya dan langsung saja jungsoo trensyeum lembut ke arah ku,membuat lesung pipi nya terlihat. Wajah ku memanas.

Aku pun tersenyum kembali dan menemani nya mengobrol. Dia benar-benar membuat ku nyaman. Dan masih ada satu yang membuat ku bingung. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan di mana?

"jadi kau punya dongsaeng juga"

Jungsoo mengangguk"iya,hari ini ia tidak datang karena sedang sibuk. Gara-gara aku kecelkaan. Dia jadi lebih sibuk"jelasnya."dan kau dokter"

"panggil aku youngwoon saja"sela ku

"ah.. baiklah.. ehmm dan kau youngwoon,bagaimana rasanya menjadi dokter. Apa kau pernah merasa sedih karena gagal menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang?"tanya nya penasaran.

"ehmm manjadi dokter bagaikan mimpi,karena profesi ini adalah impian ku sejak ketika aku resmi menjadi dokter,aku pernah merasa gagal menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Orang itu. mengalami kecelakaan sama seperti mu. Tapi aku terlambat menanganinya dan akhirnya meninggal. "jelas ku panjang lebar,ku lihat jungsoo yang sudah mulai mengantuk,padahal masih jam 10 pagi. Pasti pengaruh obat yang ku berikan.

"nah..kau sudah mengantuk,tidurlah"kata ku sambil mendorong tubuhnya pelan agar berbaring di ranjang. Dan seketika itu pula matanya langsung terpejam, kurapatkan selimutnya hingga bagian dada. Perlahan ku sentuh dada namja itu"semua baik-baik saja"gumam ku

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brakk!

Aku membanting map coklat yang di berikan yesung pada ku."sudah ku duga,sejak aku mengawasi nya memang ada yang aneh ternyata benar"aku lantas menatap yesung datar.

"apa dia sudah tahu?"tanya ku

Yesung mengangguk dan saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu seperti menusuk hatiku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kehilangan dan air mata ku mengalir seketika.

"youngwoon-ah,kau menangis apa kau...?"yesung tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan "sudahlah lupakan perkataan ku tadi. Kau harus banyak istirahat, dokter juga manusia kan. Tidak ada dokter yang smpurna youngwoon"

"tapi.. aku melewatkannya yesung.. andai aku tahu lebih awal mungkin dia bisa mendapat kan penanganan"

"aku tahu,tapi sekarang tenanglah,.. "yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya"ah.. kau masih bermimpi orang itu?"

"sudah tidak sesering dulu,"jawab ku asal

"baiklah aku pergi youngwoon ada pasien yang harus ku tangan ni"yesung keluar dari ruangan ku.

Mimpi! Mimpi? Apa mungkin jungsoo orang yang ada di mimpi ku?. yah.. entah sejak kapan aku memimpikan seseorang. Seseorang mngenakan baju putih dan melambai ke arah ku. wajah nya terlihat samar-samar. Entahlah smua itu membuat ku pusing.. ya Tuhan... kasihan jungsoo.

Brak ! pintu ruangan ku menjeblak sempurna. Seseorang yang ku kenal berjalan lunglai ke arah ku. matanya sembab dan memerah. Selang infus masih melekat sempurna di tangannya,dia berjalan tersaruk-saruk.

"kau bilang semuanya baik-baik saja,lalu ini apa?"teriak jungsoo sambil melemparkan beberapa kertas hasil lab nya ke wajah ku"kau dokterkan! Kenapa kau memberi ku vonis seperti ini"teriaknya histeis sambil menangis. Jungsoo menangis—pasti mneyakitkan menerima kenyataan ini.

Aku ingin memeluk tubuhnya yang rapuh itu."miahne jungsoo-ah,ku mohon tenanglah"pinta ku,aku berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Spontan aku memeluknya yang terisak kencang itu

"aku,kenapa ini menimpaku. Bagaimana dnegan dongsaeng ku"isaknya kencang,wajahnya bersembunyi di bahuku yang kekar ini. Ku belai rambutnya perlahan. Namun sedetik kemudian dia bangkit dan berdiri. Jungsoo menatap ku tajam"aku.. aku tidak mau kesini lagi!"serunya histeris,dia keluar dari ruangan ku.

Arghhh! Jungsoo..kumohon, demi aku...! apa kau tidak tahu aku juga mengkhawatirkan mu. Aku tidak peduli dia namja atau apa?aku dokter dan ini slah tapi yang aku yakin perasaan ku padanya tidak salah.

Aku harus membujuk jungsoo untuk menjalani kemotrapi. Yah.. harus.

**Kim young woon pov end**

"kenapa tidak memebritahu ku kalau kau pulang hari ini"jungsoo melangkah kan kakinya di apartemen sederhana miliknya. Sang dongsaeng dengan hati-hati menuntun hyung nya menuju kamar.

"kau kan sedang sibuk,minnie-ah"

"kalau begitu istirahat lah hyung,,biar semuanya aku yang mengurus,sampai hyung benar-benar sembuh"

Sungmin meninggalkan jungsoo di kamarnya. Sendirian.

Jungsoo mengambil map coklat dan membukanya. Ia baca lagi tulisan yang bercetak tebal itu 'POSITIF KANKER HATI' "arghhhhhh"teriaknya tertahan sambil membenturkan kepalanya di tembok berulang-ulang. "kenapa?aku bahkan belum menemukan nya.. raccon kku. Jangan ambil nyawaku sebelum menemukannya Tuhan. Aku rela kau mengambil hidup ku kallau aku sudah menemukannya"bisik nya pelan.

Dari luar sung min mengamati pintu kamar hyung nya"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Youngwoon mengambil secarik kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat. Alamat jungsoo. Dia mendapatkan semua data jungsoo dari staff administrasi. Dan sudah sejak kejadian itu jungsoo benar-benar tidak datang lagi kerumah sakit. Padahal penyakitnya itu bisa bertambah parah.

"kkalau bisa kau yakin kan dia young woon,kau tahu kan penyakit itu cepat sekali menyebar,apalagi kalau di tambah dengan stress"yesung mengaduk kopi yang ada di depannya.

"aku pasti akan membujuk nya,tidak akan ku biarkan dia menyerah begitu saja.. nah yesung aku pergi dulu.. kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi ku. ehmm kau hari ini dokter jaga kan?"tanya nya sambil mengambil mantel nya yang ada di belakang kursi. Yesung menyeruput kopinya sedikit

"iya,aku jaga. Cepat pergi,aku tidak yakin dia baik-baik saja"

Seiring dengan ucapan yesung—youngwoon bergegas pergi. Kini tinggal yesung sendiri berada di kantin rumah sakit. Matanya beralih keluar jendela. Seorang dokter spesialis anak-anak—sedang menemani salah satu pasien kecil. Yesung tersenyum melihat itu. di tinggalkan nya kopi yang sudah tinggal setengah itu dan berlai mengahmpiri dokter itu.

"seperti biasa,kau malah sama seperti mereka di banding seorang dokter"tegur yesung. Namja yang agak lebih pendek itu berdiri sambil menggendong anak kecil yang jadi pasiennya itu.

"itu lebih bagus kan daripada dokter kepala besar seperti mu"balas namja itu yang masih menggendong anak kecil. Pasien kecil yang di gendong itu tertawa kecil mendengar kata kepala besar

"ah.. wookie. Kau jangan mengajari mereka macam-macam..."yesung cemberut,wookie yang malas meladeni yesung—segera pergi tapi yesung malah mengejarnya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya.

Ting tong!

"sia—..."suara nya mnegecil"pa"mata sung min membulat ketika melihat namja berdiri di depan pintu"mau apa kemari"sapanya kasar

"aku mau bertemu dnegan jungsoo, dia hyung mu?"sung min hanya mengangguk"kau masih marah?"

"dengar ya.. gara-gara kau aku kehilngan kyu hyun.. aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kau terlambat menanganinya..aku tidak mungkin memaafkan mu"

"ayolah! Aku juga manusia.. kematian itu sudah merupakan takdir"

"kau akan mengerti jika merasakan nya ssendiri,sekarang pergi dari sini."

Sungmin menutup pintu namun kang in menahan pintu itu.

"minnie,siapa?kenapa ribut-ribut" kedua orang yang saling berebut pintu itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Youngwoon langsung menerobos masuk dan memeluk jungsoo.

"ka-kau.. mau apa!"sentak jungsoo sambil berusaha melepas kan pelukan. Namun tenaga youngwoon lebih besar sehingga cukup sulit untuk nya melepaskan pelukan. Perlahan jungsoo mulai terkulai lemas,di rasakan sesak di dadanya dan ada rasa sakit luar biasa

"ju-jungsoo,bertahanlah chagi!"seru youngwoon ketika merasakan tubuh jungsoo mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"apa yang terjadi?"sungmin menghampiri hyung nya yang terkulai lemas

"nanti ku jelaskan,sekarang bantu aku memabwa nya ke dalam mobil"

0o0o0o0o0

"APA!"teriak sungmin keras ketika mendengar penjelasan dari youngwoon. Matanya mulai memanas dan perlahan air mata nya turun juga"ini tidak mungkin, penyakit itu.. tidak!"rancaunya.

"ini kenyataan sungmin,aku juga sebenarnya tidak percaya"

"kau!"sungmin menarik kerah baju youngwoon"kau dulu membuat kyu hyun ku meninggal,sekarang kau juga melakukannya pada ku"

Youngwoon memalingkan wajah nya dari sungmin sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan sungmin dari nya."aku juga tidak mau ini terjadi,.. kau tolong jaga dia sebnetar aku mau mengambil baju nya dulu.. aku pinjam kunci apartemen"

Tanpa ragu sungmin memeberikanya. Youngwoon keluar dari ruang kerjanya di ikuti dengan sung min.

Youngwoon masuk kedalam kamar jungsoo yang rapi dan bersih itu. matanya melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar. Dan matanya membulat ketika melihat sesuatu yang terpajang di meja rias jungsoo.

"jadi... dia.. jungsoo.. angel ku.. "gumamnya tidak percaya sambil memegang sebuah bingkai foto

0o0o0o0o0u

"aku mohon! Hyung! Demi aku. Apa kau tidak menyayangi ku..please! tinggal lah disini sebentar dan menjalani pengobatan"

Sungmin menahan tubuh hyung nya itu agar tidak turun dari ranjang. Namun jungsoo tetap kokoh dan menepis tangan sungmin yang mencengkram bahunya"percuma minnie,kau tau apa efek dari kemoterapi?itu artinya aku akan meninggal dalam keadaan yang lebih parah.. aku mau pulang. Cukup beri aku penghilang rasa sakit"jelas jungsoo,dia mencabut infus yang terpasang di tangan nya. Jungsoo sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"aku akan tetap hidup sampai aku menemukan raccon ku, setelah aku menemukannya aku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini"gumam nya pelan. Ia treus melangkah dan membuka pintu kamanya"kau!"serunya ketika menadpati youngwoon ada di depan pintu.

Merasa ini akan menjadi pembicaraan pribadi,sungmin keluar dari kamar. Meski ia sendiri enggan untuk pergi karena tidak memepercayai kang in."ju-jungsoo"bisik youngwoon pelan dan berjalan mendekati jungsoo. Jungsoo melangkah mundur"ku mohon,lakukan kemoterapi."

"tidak!"tegas nya

"demi aku"youngwoon diam,di tatapnya sosok yang amat ia rindukan"demi aku,racconie. Raccon mu"

Mata jungsoo terbuka lebar. Shock! Ia mendekap mulutnya agar tidak terisak kencang."kau.. racconie! Benar itu! tidak bohong kan?"

Youngwoon kemabli mendekati jungsoo"tidak,aku tidak bohong. Aku adlah raccon mu. Rakun kesayangan mu. Rakun yang kau cintai. Kauingat kan?. Kita dulu selalu bersama-sama"

Jungsoo terduduk di lantai,ia menatap youngwoon rindu. Perlahan youngwoon kembali mendekat. Dan kini tubuh jungsoo di apit oleh youngwoon. Youngwoon mengangkat dagu jungsoo dan menicumnya lembut. Perlahan youngwoon melumat bibir pucat jungsoo dan memperdalam nya. Mengeluarkan segala perasaan rindu. Youngwoon mendorong tubuh jungsoo keranjang tanpa melepaskan ciuman nya. Tubuhnya berada di atas jungsoo memeluk malaikat itu dengan erat.

Merasa tak ada respon,youngwoon melepaskan ciumannya. Di lihatnya jungsoo yang kembali tak sadarkan diri. Di kecupnya sekilas bibir pucat itu berharap ada keajaiban. Youngwoon pun memanggil yesung untuk memriksa jungsoo lebih lanjut.

Kini terjawab sudah semua pertanyaan youngwoon. Kenapa ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan jungsoo?siapa orang yang ada di mimpinya?kenapa ia merasa rindu ketika melihat jungsoo pertama kali?

Semua telah terjawab dan sekarang tinggal, janji jungsoo.. janji yang telah di buatnya sendiri.

~Kim young woon pov~

Ini bagaikan mimpi untuk ku. jungsoo adalah oarng yang sejak dulu mengisi hidup ku. jungsoo kecil yng dengan semnagat mendukung cita-cita ku. ketika aku mengambil baju di apartemen nya. Aku melihat sebuah foto,. Foto ketika aku masih kecil bersama seorang namja—namja itu jungsoo. Dengan rambut yang di kuncir ke atas sambil merangkul ku.

Dan ketika aku beranjak SMP,akku menghilang begitu saja. Dan kehilangan kontak dengan nya, dan aku berjanji akan mencarinya. Tapi setelah bertemu,hasilnya adalah seperti ini.

Sungmin adik jungsoo ternyata adlah kekasih dari kyu hyun—namja yang meninggal akibat kesalahan ku dalam menangani. Jujur saja,aku sempat stress,tapi wajah jungsoo kecil membuat ku kembali bersemangat.

Sejak aku mencium nya waktu itu. kesehatan jungsoo terus merosot. Bahkan keadaan nya makin kritis. Itu pasti sakit!

Sebagai dokter justru aku tidak bisa membantu nya. Mengobati nya.

Tep !

Yesung menepuk pundak ku lembut yang berada di luar ruang ICU menatap tubuh jungsoo dari jendela "kau harus tabah youngwoon,aku tidak tahu kenapa?yang pasti jungsoo bertambah parah dan suatu saat bisa meninggal. Entah kenapa sepertinya jungsoo sudah tidak memiliki semangat atau pun harapan"jelas yesung—dokter spesialis yang menangani jungsoo.

"gumawoo yesungie,"ucap ku tulus,yesung tersenyum pada ku lalu pergi. Aku pun masuk kedalam ruang ICU.

Aku duduk di samping jungsoo masih tertutup. Sangat tenang dan damai. Wajahnya menunjukan seakan ia sudah ikhlas ruh nya di ambil.

"kau tahu,jungsoo!. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu kita sama-sama namja dan itu salah,tapi perasaan ku tidak salah. Sejak awal aku memang sudah menyukai mu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku bermain layangan dengan mu,menjaga mu dari anak-anak nakal. "aku tersneyum miris ketika mengingat kenangan masa kecil kami.

Kenapa aku harus bertemu jungsoo seperti ini. Aku harus berpisah lagi dengan nya"kau itu dulu,sering sekali menangis. Dan sering terjatuh. Rambut mu yang dikuncir itu membuat ku tidak tahan untuk menjambaknya. Dan alhasil kau menangis . jungsoo,bangun"bisik ku tepat di telinga nya. Namun amsih tak ada respon

0o0o0o0o0

"youngwoon,jungsoo hyung ingin bertemu dnegan mu"sungmin masuk keruang kerja ku. namja aegyo itu terlihat kacau"aku,aku rela jika ini yg terbaik. Aku tidak tahan melihattnya terisiksa"

"istirahatlah,aku akan menjaganya"

Sungmin mengangguk dan aku berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya di ruang kerja ku. ku sapa jungsoo lembut.

Dia mencoba bangun dan melepaskan selang yang dan kabel-kabel yang ada ditubuhnya"apa yang kau lakukan jungsoo-ah!"seruku sambil menahan tubuh nya

"ikut aku"bisiknya pelan,matanya menatap ku dnegn tatapan memohon"sudah waktunya youngwoon,"

Aku menelan ludah menahan tangis ku mendnegar ucapannya"ke pohon besar yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah kita yang dulu"

Secara diam-diam aku membawa tubuh jungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit. Dengan menggunakan mobil 20 menit sampai ke sekolah dasar. Sekolah itu dan halaman belakang nya dalah tempat ku dan jungsoo selalu bermain bersama.

"sampai"bisik ku pelan,mata jungsoo terbuka. Ku gendong tubuhnya menuju tempat yang sudah di tentukan. Aku menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon besar itu,sedangkan aku duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"akhirnya akumenemukan mu raccon,,ah tidak,aku yang menemukan "ucapnya memulai pembicraan,jungsoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai berbicara lagi"aku sedih ketika kau mendadak hilang begitu saja. Tapi aku berjanji akan mencarimu. Dan sekarang permohonan ku terkabul."

"miahne jungsoo,waktu itu aku mengalami masalah sehingga orang tua ku memaksaku pindah secepatnya. Aku minta maaf"jelas ku"pantas saja ketika aku menolong mu,aku merasa pernah bertemu dnegan mu dan ada perasaan rindu yang amat dalam."

Perlahan jungsoo menggenggam tangan ku erat"padahal baru sebentar tapi kenapa harus berpisah lagi. Kali ini bukan kau yang meninggalkan ku, tapi aku yang meninggal kan mu ketempat yang jauh."

"aku akan tetap menunggu mu,jungsoo"

"jangan!"serunya tertahan karena suaranya mulai tersengal-sengal"aku dan kau tahu maksudd ku kan?"

Kami diam sejenak. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerjang tubuh ku dan jungsoo"aku menepati janji ku,"gumamnya. Kini tangis ku sudah tidak bisa ku tahan. Kepalanya perlahan bersandar di pundak ku"saranghae racconie"bisik nya pelan nyaris tidak terdnegar.

"nado saranghae jungsoo-ah"balas ku,aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Ku biarkan kepala jungsoo bersandar di bahuku. Dan aku menangis kencang"arghhhhhhh!"teriak ku meluapkan semua emosi. Kenapa seperti ini.

Perlahan ku sandarkan dia dipohon itu. ku cium bibirnya lembut,berharap dia akan bangun lagi. Ku kecup bibirnya yang dingin itu sambil terus menangis—untuk yang terakhir aku ingin merasakan nya. Saranghae

Kim young woon pov end

Sebuah foto tepampang di meja kerja youngwoon. Namja ini telah bangkit dari keterpurukannya. di lihatnya foto masa kecilnya bersama jungsoo,dia tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Langkah nya terhenti ketika melihat yesung dan wookie yang berada di taman rumah sakit."kalian sedang tidak sibuk?'tanya yoongwoon

"aku,aku sih sedang mengurusi anak-anak disini.. kalau dia"wookie menunjuk yesung yang sedang bersantai"kalau kepala rumah sakit tau,dia pasti di keluarkan"

"heiii.. jangan lari-lari!"suara teriakan itu membuat ketiga dokter yang tampan itu menoleh. Ada seorang namja tinggi dan satu yeojya yang sedang berlari mengejar namja tinggi itu. namja itu mengenakan baju rumah sakit,tanda nya ia sedang sakit kan?. Sang yeojya terengah-engah"sakit kok larinya cepet"

Namja tinggi itu berdiri di belakang wookie"kyu! kau sudah besar kan?jangan bertingkah kekanakan. Kasihan noona mu"

Yeojya itu sekarang berdiri di depan wookie dan juga dua dokter tampan itu. di lihatnya nadongsaeng yang bersembunyi di badan dokter wookie yang pendek itu*di lempar golok wookie*

Satu orang. Satu orang terpaku pada sosok yeojya dihadapannya"jung-jungsoo!"serunya

"hah apa ?"tanya yesung

"miahne,aku bukan jungsoo"jawab gadis itu.

"youngwoon,dia bukan jungsoo. Kau tahu sendiri kan"imbuh yesung yang sudah berdiri di samping yeojya cantik itu. youngwoon jadi salah tingkah,sesekali ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah yeojya itu.

"namanya teuki,dia noona kyu hyun"jelas wookie membuat youngwoon makin melotot. Teuki tersneyum kearahnya dengan manis.

Reinkarnasi?

Youngwoon menggeleng cepat. Tidak mungkin. "pasti hanya kebetulan,"bisik nya pelan,dilihatnya teuki yang masih membujuk kyuhyun agar istirahat. Kyuhyun masih bersembunyi di belakang wookie sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidah ke noona nya. "jungsoo,kyuhyun dua orang yang gagal ku selamat kan".

"teuki,kyuhyun.. "gumamnya penuh arti. Teuki sekali lagi tersenyum ke arah youngwoon yang sedari tadi terus menatap nya.

Suara tawa dari tiga dokter tampan dan dua oarng kakak beradik itu menarik perhatian banyak penghuni rumah sakit.

Dan sekali lagi,.. sebuah cinta tumbuh di rumah sakit ini

End

Heheheh huweeee*nagis guling2* miahne kalau mengecewakan ya.. yang merasa minta teuki dibikin tragis miahne ya klo kurang tragis..#plak

Teuki :eh dodol.. enak bngt lu bikin w sengsara terus

Author: habis gimana lagi.. wajah mu melas bgt.. dan aku seneng bngt kalo oppa jadi yg tertindas..hahaha

Teuki:*ngasah sanurai*

Author:*kabuurrrr*

Aduhh ni juga buat nya sambil denger lagu ost. Snow angel.. ada yg pernah nntn? Ceritanya sedih bngt!#ga nanya#

Ok sekian dari saya.. dan misi saya disini adalah#ngeluarin banner# meramaikan kangteuk,ohohhoh*ketawa gaje* woww*dilempar duit sama kangteuk*

Tapi kalau mendesak,couple lain bakal nongoll

Ok..ff selanjutnya apa yahh..ehmm

Nah balesan review di FF UMMA!PLEASE!

Oh iyya.. baru inget.. UMMA PLEASE nya mau di bikin lanjutannya aja ah.*bnyak bacot*

Okeyy review!

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie:: chinguuu! Saran mu berguna bagi skripsi ku..coz laporan ku juga begitu..hahahah gumawoo ya.. #peluk2

elfrainyui:: namanya juga kyu... kalo dia ga menang..kyknya ada yg kurang.. iya ga kyu *kyu::manggut2*.. gumawoo udah baca and review

chachaku felice :: sekali-kali kyu nya.. tersiksa.. hahaha... ehmm baca umma please seson 2..yg bakal di publishh..

bikin kangteuk sengsara?udah nih.. tapi miahn ya klo kurang sengsara#plak!

LittleLiappe:: okey.. gumawoo chingu!*kasih duit*plak!...

**Sarilovesteukie**:: gumawoo chinguu! Kyu nya heboh gitu makanya jungsooo ngamuk..wkwkw

**Diidactorlove : ** chinguu! Lanjutannya akan segera meluncur.. jangn lupa review ya..ok.. klo heechul jd umma judes udah sering.. klo jungsoo kan jarang tuh.. sekali-kali jungsoo jadi evil dikit..lah biar gaolll!*di bakar kangin* gumawoo ya!

Ahhh.. yang mau review atau fave silahkan.. saran dan kritik di terima.. dan yang buat lanjutan umma please!.. bakal update scepatnya

Gumawooo!

Seeyou on next story!


End file.
